Bellore
Bellore (ベルロ Beruro), better known as the "Vampire King" (吸血鬼の王), is a character in Disgaea 4-H: The Demon Lineage. Although he is named a villain, he is a respectful and gentle vampire who is the father of hundreds of hybrids and struggling with malice. Appearance Personality Story Bellore is a vampire that has lived for almost a million years, and in his life had made hundreds of demons, angels and even humans his mate, but all one at a time. Because of his long age and overwhelming power, he was named the "Vampire King". Bellore had an Evility called "Black Blood Odin", which allows him to absorb malice from his offspring. In doing so however, the malice affected him into having moments of violence and madness, only to regret the destruction he laid out. The more children he had with his mates, the more malice he had to absorb to protect his children's sanity. 3,500 years before the incident in Hades and the Human World, Bellore's mate at that time, an angel, tried to cure him of the malice by creating a spell. The spell failed and the malice corrupted her, which led to her death and left Bellore to care for their daughter, Ingrid. 700 years after the death of his previous mate, Bellore went searching for a new mate for Ingrid's wish to move on and have a new love. He found understanding and love from a fellow vampire named Hexia, also known as “The Duchess”, and became her mate. But around the time Hexia became pregnant, Bellore was locked on the vampire homeworld by an unnamed demon with a powerful skill called "Tartarus Shackles", which can incapacitate even the most powerful of demons. A hundred years later, his pure-blood vampire child was born, but the baby had an acute amount of malice inside them and the older vampire attempted to absorb all of it. However, the large take of malice made him lose control and he broke from his binds. The malice of hundreds of people activated the Fear the Great system, destroying the vampire homeworld with only a few hundred survivors. Bellore fell into despair over him being the reason for the Netherworld's destruction, but he believed that his newborn child and Hexia were alive and began to search the universe for them with Ingrid by his side. For almost 2,700 years, Bellore and Ingrid had been searching for Hexia and the last sibling with Bellore losing control of the malice at times. Some of the malice leaks out of him and returns of their hosts, making them go violent. In a struggle to keep his sanity, he would ask Ingrid to search a Netherworld without him. However, he leaked more malice, causing more of his children to lose control of themselves before he takes it back. He then picks up Hexia’s scent on two Netherworlds and sends Ingrid to one of them while he searches the other. Bellore arrived on the small Netherworld Hellven, which was in its first stages of colonization. His presence alerted some of the demon and angel settlers and he was attacked. Luckily, some of his children were among the mob and they ushered him to safety. He was brought forth before the Overlord of Hellven, Avaerick, and recognized Hexia’s scent lingering on him. Bellore was first convinced he was imposing on his mate before the Nethala confirmed his age and his mother, Artina, game and questioned him. However, the vampire loses control of the malice, causing his children on Hellven to go berserk. In Battle True to his namesake, Bellore's Class is "Vampire King". Quotes Relationships Mates Children Bellore loves all of his children unconditionally. Ingrid Hexia Valvatorez Bellore is quickly able to identify Valvatorez as his son because of Hexia's lingering scent and is just as quickly loving towards him despite it their first time meeting. He understands that Valvatorez isn't ready to accept him as his father or trust him in full. Despite this, Bellore supported his youngest son from afar and wants nothing more than him to be happy. Even before they met for the first time, Bellore was aware of Valvatorez's existence thanks to his mass amount of malice and had searched for almost 2,700 years for him. While they had never met until the incident, the older vampire had an undying love for his youngest child, which gave him another push to keep searching for him. Artina Avaerick Fenrich Gallery Trivia Category:Disgaea Category:D4-H: TDL Category:Main Antagonists Category:Demon